Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 7 = 6$
Answer: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(9x + 7) - 7 = 6 - 7$ $9x = -1$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{-1}{9}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{9}$